Episode Two: Election Blu-Galoo
Episode Two: Election Blu-Galoo is the second episode of Clone High. It was written by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. Synopsis JFK and Abe both run for School President. Meanwhile Scudworth gets the school a corporate sponsor, X-Stream Blu. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Abe Lincoln *Joan of Arc *Gandhi *Cleopatra *JFK *Principal Scudworth *X-Stream Blu Crew *Marilyn Manson *President Dog Minor Roles *Mr. Butlertron *The Secret Board of Shadowy Figures *Blushee *Snow Sharks *Number 4 *Wally and Carl *Mena Suvari *Murray T. Wayans *George Washington (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Genghis Khan (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Julius Caesar (Non-Speaking Cameo) *George Washington Carver (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Van Gogh (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Winston Churchill (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Buddha (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Brontë sisters (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Martin Luther King, Jr. (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lyndon Johnson (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Abraham Lincoln (Pictured) *John Wilkes Booth (Pictured) *Mary Ann Todd (Pictured) *Henry Rathbone (Pictured) *Clara Harris (Pictured) Music *Food Pyramid *Abandoned Pools - Never Trivia *This is one of the few episodes, where Abe is addressed as "Abraham", rather than the diminutive. *First episode with the Thinking Docks. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a pun on the sequel film, "Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo". *Abe references to the 1950's sit-com, Happy Days and it's constant use of the TV tropes, Tempting Fate and Rock Bottom. *One of the students calls Gandhi a Smurf, after his skin becomes unnaturally blue and he wears a white beanie. *Scudworth says "I watched the first two thirds of the MC Hammer behind the music. Behind The Music is a show about the biographies of musicians, and MC Hammer is a rapper best known for the song "Can't Touch This". *The style of Marilyn Manson's Food Pyramid song is presented in the same style as songs from Schoolhouse Rock. Historical References *Abe and JFK competing for school president is a reference to both of their respective clonefathers being former American presidents. **Obviously, they didn't run against each other. Lincoln ran against John C. Beckinridge and Kennedy ran against Richard Nixon. *While Abe wonders why he's so afraid of running for school president, a painting in the background is shown, depicting The Lincoln Assasination. *Wally and Carl inform JFK that the original John Fitzgerald Kennedy was, as they quote, "A caring leader, and he inspired a generation of young people." JFK responds, "I thought he was a macho, womanizing stud who conquered the moon!". Both are correct. Errors *In most of the crowd shots, during Abe and JFK's final election debate, Lyndon Johnson is visible, wearing a blue shirt. However, in the shot, where the crowd realizes they've been tricked by the X-Stream Blu, and glare at them in anger, Lyndon Johnson's shirt is discolored as red. Gallery Clone High Crowd Shot 9.png Clone High Crowd Shot 10.png Cleo and JFK Ostracize Special People.png Special Ed Classroom.png Hey Look It's Abe Joan and Gandhi.png Gandhi Gets Naked.png Cleo Will Not Be Running for Re-Election.png Abe Must Consolt Cleo.png Joan Tells Abe Cleo Wants Attention.png Joan Could Piss Glue.png Stupid Joan Real Stupid.png Cleo Gets Dramatic With JFK.png Cleo Moans and Whines.png Cleo at Her Locker.png Cleo Wants JFK to Run for President.png JFK Huh.png Cleo and JFK Make Out.png Abe Sadly Sees Them.png Mr. Butlertron Paints the Cloney Island Sculpture.png Principal Scudworth Delivers Good News to Shadowy Figure.png Scudworth at Desk.png Shadowy Figure Notices Scale Model.png Principal Scudworth Changes the Subject.png Shadowy Figures Wear Pumas.png Principal Scudworth Makes Himself Look Foolish in Front of the Shadowy Figures.png Principal Scudworth Turns the TV Off.png Principal Scudworth Has No Idea How to Raise Money.png Principal Scudworth Advertizes Midas.png People at the Knoll.png Joan Wishes Someone Would Oppose JFK.png Abe is a Clone of Abraham.png Abe Doesn't Know Why He Fears being President.png Joan Will Manage Abe's Campaigh.png Abe Gets What Joan is Saying.png Clumsy Joan.png Principal Scudworth Checks Out This New Product.png Stick it in Your Face Hole.png This is Something You Eat.png X-Treme X-Planation.png Cyber Awesome.png Huddle Up.png Dead Presidents Mr. B.png JFK Campaigh Speech.png Hooray for JFK.png Joan Disagrees With JFK.png JFK Details His Workout Plan.png People Love JFK.png Happy JFK and Cleo.png Abe is Running for Student Body.png I Love You JFK.png Abe Sifts Through Papers.png Abe's Cult Following.png Very Few People Care About Abe.png Okay You're Done.png Principal Scudworth's Campaign Speech.png Intro of the X-Streme Blu Crew.png The Blu Crew Lands.png Paco Has Bottle.png Gandhi Becomes a Blu Fan.png Abe Needs More Denial.png Abe Racks His Head.png Your Campaign Stinks.png Abe Will Never Live Up to Be Like Abraham.png Gandhi Has a Useful Plan.png Hot Sauce.png Abe's Big Choice.png Mt. Everest Sign.png Everest on TV.png Hot Girls on Mt. Everest.png Abe Climbing Mt. Everest.png Abe Will Never Make It.png Maybe I Can Help Slice Dog.png Abe Talks to Blueshy.png Gang of Snow Sharks.png Blushy Streams It.png Blu Stream.png Ride Blushee.png Scared Snow Shark.png Abe Ready to Destroy Sharks.png Snow Shark Explosion.png What An Awesome Commercial.png Let's Go Surf the Internet.png Spray it in Yo Face and Slam It.png Abe Lincoln for Student Body President.png Joan Thinks It's Too Much.png Gandhi Polled the Bathroom.png Lying Number.png Cleo Cries by the Number 4.png Cleo Cried to Abe About JFK.png Cleo Needs Abe.png Abe Will Assist Cleo.png Joan That's It.png Principal Scudworth is Filthy Stinkin' Rich.png Mr. Butlertron is Made Out of Gold.png Don't Get Up in My Grille.png Money Never Runs Out.png JFK Seeks Acceptance.png Wally and Carl Eating.png JFK though John F Kennedy was Someone Else.png Joan is Wet.png JFK Offers to Dry Joan Off.png Joan Plans With JFK.png Abe and a Wind Surfer.png Gandhi Drives a Monster Truck.png Abe's Big Stunt.png Abe's Plan Surprisingly Goes Wrong.png Clones Cheer For Abe.png Something On The Close Circut TV.png To The Close Circut TV.png Abe's Slanderous Campaign Video.png Abe Eats Babies Probably.png Audience Watching JFK's Campaign Video.png I Can't Wait to Eat This Spaghetti.png Eat the Baby.png Abe Eating a Baby.png JFK Won't Vote For Abe.png JFK in Thanks to Joan of Arc.png Abe Betrayed by Joan.png JFK Ahead in the News.png At Least It Can't Get Any Worse.png Now Something Worse Is Bound to Happen.png Cleo Needs Some Time to be Alone.png Gandhi Jinxed It.png Butterfly With Dollar.png Abe Sits At The Thinking Docks.png Joan Sits at the Thinking Docks.png Two Thinking Docks.png Abe is Thinking About How Mad He is At Joan.png Abe Mad at Joan.png Joan is Hurt.png Goodbye Joan.png Abe Splashes in the Water.png Goodbye Again Joan.png Ultimate Election.png Hello Clone High.png X-Streme Blu Debate.png Panelist Manson.png Panelist Suvari.png Panelist Wayans.png Grizzly Bear.png Abe Blows Up a Bear.png Hoverboard Over Crowd.png Abe in the Spotlight Waving.png Cleo Supports Abe.png JFK in the Spotlight.png Cleo Supports JFK.png Marilyn Asks a Question.png JFK Takes His Shirt Off.png Abe Advertizes X-Stream Blu.png Abe's Big Deadly Stunt.png Deadly Spikes.png Deadly Saws.png Rings of Fire.png Crusher Wusher Thingy.png Crocodile Pit.png Abe Intends to Ride Said Ramp.png Gandhi is Fat and Blue.png Skateboard Headed Abe.png Abe Climbs the Ladder.png Gasping Crowd.png Gandhi About to Light Abe on Fire.png Gandhi Falls in Slo Mo.png Fat Gandhi Falling.png Clone High Crowd Shot 18.png Gandhi on the Ground.png Marilyn Handles Gandhi.png Malnutrition.png Ingredaments.png Ingredients.png Abe Truths About X-Stream Blu.png Clone High Crowd Shot 19.png Fans Turn Against Abe.png X-Stream Blu Revokes Sponsorship.png Scudworth is Poor.png Joan Speeches to the Crowd.png Joan Loves Jackass.png Applause-O-Meter.png Lincoln WIll be a Good President.png Hey Look a Stray Puppy.png Crowd Adores Dog.png Cleo Loves Dog.png We Learned a Lot Today.png Marilyn in the Spotlight.png Manson Danson.png Food Pyramid Song.png Cereal or Rice.png 3-5 Vegetables.png The Fruits.png Anti Oxidants and Fiber.png Yogurt Milk and Cheese.png Marilyn Manson Opens His Body.png Marilyn Manson the Farmer.png Fish or Human Beings.png Eat Your Sweets.png Limit Your Servings.png Marilyn Manson DIIIIE!!!.png Clone High Hell.png My Body is a Pyramid.png Yeah!.png Eat Right Every Day.png Food!.png I Love You Food Pyramid.png Buy American.png Well I Guess We Did Learn That.png Navigation Category:Episodes